Xahno
Xahno is the nobody of Noah Kryesh and the seventh member of La Lutte Pour Presque Rien. He possesses a Lexicon, using many spells to entrap his foes. Story Origin Noah was a regular 14-year-old boy living in Radiant Garden, under watch of Cid and the rest of the Restoration Committee after the death of his parents at the hands of Organization XIII. He eventually, not exactly being on the physically masculine side, found and stole a weapon, a Lexicon, from the computer room a little ways from Ansem's study, thinking he could find Xemnas and avenge his family. He then realized how much power the weapon contained...with an additional surprise to finding the item, he was teleported inside a gigantic room. He looked across, and, scanning the horizon, found a rectangular hole in the ground. He walked towards it, finding that a staircase was located underneath the floor, and so, when curiosity got the best of him, he headed down. He went down the spiraling staircase, and came to a door. He heard voices behind it. He looked in a small hole in the wall, to reveal a man in a black overcoat sitting in a white chair in the middle of a blank-white room talking to what looked like a pile of armor. He pulled back to rub his eyes and flick himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. However, when he went back to his little peep-hole, the man was gone. The voices had stopped...except for the one behind him. The last thing he remembered was being impaled by something from behind as death overtook him. Then...just white...... A New Lease of Life... Without a Heart Noah awoke in a lush forest under the cover of a large mansion, in Twilight Town, unknown to him. A presence had inserted itself into the scene, startling Noah. The entity took the form of a young girl in a long black coat, much like the one the the mysterious man in black had worn earlier..or was it a day ago..or month..or a year...Noah couldn't remember when. In fact, he couldn't remember the incident at all. He couldn't remember anything, not even who he was. Above the girl's head, four letters spelling "Noah" arranged. They scrambled, and an x'' was added. "Hello, Xahno. I am Xion. Pleased to meet you.". Xahno was born. Brush With Organization XIII Xahno, originally to be recruited by Xion as the new fifteenth member of Organization XIII, was brought to the World That Never Was. While walking through the halls to the chambers in which the newly named Xahno would be presented to the group, Xion told Xahno of this. At the sound of the group's name, Xahno had strange feeling of resentment that somehow had survived his separation, and was present in Noah's nobody. He and Xion clashed, but, when Xahno suddenly and surprisingly placed a spell on Xion, she was easily thrown aside. Xahno fled, and resided in an unknown world, presumably Hollow Bastion, and learned to harness his energy through the tutelage of Marlin. After learning to control the basis of his powers, he eventually crossed paths with Xion once more. This time, however, she did not use persuasion or force to draw him into the organization. In fact, she spoke ill of it, and resented it as well. They became friends, and eventually lead raids on the organization, attacking various members. Xahno was, in time, introduced to Axel and Roxas. Quartet of Nobodies Becoming close companions, the four started to meet with each other on periodic occasions, eating ice-cream on the clock tower in Twilight Town. Xahno eventually started seeking answers for his existence, along with the others, to answer their own questions of purpose. He grew close Xion, especially. The two seemed to almost have a slight attraction to each other. They both questioned how this was possible, not having hearts. Stirring Emotions As tensions grew high among the organization, with the deaths of Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Larxene, the remaining members were under suspicion from their leader. When Axel told the group of "friends" about accusations of treason against the order, and Xion and Roxas fleeing from the organization, the next turn of events was unpredictable. Axel had been ordered to execute Roxas, who was captured by an unknown entity, and Xion had disappeared. Loss of a Friend The news had struck Xahno like a blast from his Lexicon- ''Xion was dead. And Roxas had killed her, apparently unintentionally, according to Axel. Xahno wanted to accompany Axel in exterminating Roxas, enraged, but he refused, saying that Organization XIII would destroy him if they acknowledged his presence once more. Axel went alone, but was defeated. Xahno later on heard of his demise. Confronting the Traitor With Xion and Axel gone, Xahno decided to deal with Roxas himself, and traveled to the World That Never Was. When encountered and attacked, Roxas profoundly attempted to explain that Xion's death was a massive mistake, and that he had nothing do do with Axel's. However, Xahno listened not to Roxas, and attacked him. Conversely, he never made contact with Roxas again, being knocked flat by a, unknown to him, blindfolded Riku. Meeting Saule troisnyxetienne and Xiggie La Lutte Pour Presque Rein Personality Theme Xahno's theme is Into the Ocean by Blue October.. It basically expresses Xahno's feelings of isolation after he became the last remnants of the four's group, and losing Xion. Appearance Quotes In Cut Scenes Feh. You're very lucky, you two. Now, trois, dear, if you would please... Impossible! In Battle Prepare for your ultimate fate- defeat! Let's duel. You'll have to defeat me, first! Trivia * Xahno, along with Saule troisnyxetienne and Xiggie, was named after his creator. * Only member of LLPPR to use a weapon that did not physically interact with it's target; casting spells rather that shooting a bullet or cutting through an enemy. * Youngest member of LLPPR. * Xahno was one of the original four characters in the Kingdom Hearts Legacy Saga. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:La Lutte Pour Presque Rien characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters